my_muppets_show_appfandomcom-20200214-history
Muppet Man
''"Is it a Muppet? Or is it a man? It's the best of both - it's Muppet Man! This consummate performer appears to have literally 'consumed' the other Muppets on your Stage - but for the amount of dough he's pulling in, it's well worth it! Through an amazing feat (or accident) of digital wizardry, you can HARV-E replacement Muppets for your Stage... even while they're supposedly stuffed into Muppet Man's suit. Amazing what they can do with computers nowadays." Activating Muppet Man In order to see the Muppet Man Option in the Structures menu you are required to have one of each Muppet at Level 15 beginning with the Muppet Theater. Contrary to popular belief, Muppet Man does not require placing these Level 15 Muppets. You can digitize new Muppets and place straight into Muppet Man or you can place lower level extra Muppets you may have on stage. Once you have every Muppet on stage (you don't need the Special Editions) you then will proceed to add Muppets by clicking one Muppet at a time and selecting "Cue In". To see what Muppets are required click on Muppet Man and select "Cast". Once you have all the Muppets loaded you will select "Showtime!" Follow the steps below. SS1.png|Step 1: After placing all regular Muppets in the Theater only, go to the Structure Menu (you cannot see Muppet Man option until you have every Muppet) SS2.png|Step 2: Purchase Muppet Man for 75 million coins SS3.png|Step 3: Place Muppet Man on the stage SS4.png|Step 4: Preview all the Muppets needed to activate Muppet Man. Muppets do not have to be level 15. SS5.png|Step 5: Scroll to the right to see the rest of the required Muppets. SS6.png|Step 6: Choose a Muppet to add by pressing on the Muppet and choosing "Cue In". SS7.png|Step 7: Verify that you understand the Muppet will disappear from the stage once it's placed into Muppet Man. SS8.png|Step 8: Verify that you have all the Muppets. SS9.png|Step 9: Scroll to the right to see the rest of the Muppets.Choose "Showtime" to activate. SS10.png|Muppet Man is completed! Song Muppet Man projects a new loud melody as well as a scratching sound that projects from his boombox. Info "Some are born Muppety, some achieve Muppetness, and some have Muppetness thrust upon them. But there is one thing that all Muppets hold to be true - Muppetness rockets off the charts when they work together to put on a great show. Now, they've set their sights on the pinnacle of performance perfection - becoming the legendary Muppet Man. Cue in your existing Muppets, or grab 'em straight out of the Digitizer, to bring your Stage to whole other level. Place everybody, it's nearly Showtime!" Details Earning Rate Earning rate is in coins per minute in the Muppet Theater . Maximum Income Each muppet has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the muppet's level increases the limit. Feeding Muppets Each Muppet needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the Muppet's level increases the coins earned per minute, as well as the maximum coins earned. The food per level is the same for all triple dressing room Muppets. Likes Every Muppet has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like, the Muppet's happiness will increase by 25%. ; Muppet Theater *Kermit *Police Car *Giant Badge *Crown Jewels Category:Theater Muppets Category:Muppets